1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display control method used in a display, in particular, to the display control method in the display with color light sources.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, the display technology develops rapidly, in which the liquid crystal display (LCD) is widely used, and selected as the video outputting device to each of electronic apparatuses. The currently marketed LCD is usually a display with a white light source, and the display with the white light source has a LCD panel filled with liquid crystal and the white light source, wherein the LCD panel has a thin film transistor (TFT) array and color filters corresponding to pixels.
Since the liquid crystal does not have color, the pixel is divided into three sub-pixels, and the three sub-pixels respectively have a red color filter, a green color filter, and a blue color filter, such that the display with a white light source can display in colors.
A transmission rate of each sub-pixel on the LCD panel can be adjusted according to a driving voltage (i.e. source driving signal) received by a source of the TFT corresponding to the sub-pixel. To put it concretely, without applying the voltage, a phase of a light would change due to a phase difference of a liquid crystal particle. When the liquid crystal box is a twisted nematic liquid crystal box, if a proper phase difference of the liquid crystal particle is designed well, the light between the liquid crystal box and the positive and negative polarizer can pass through. When a voltage is applied, the liquid crystal particle re-arrange, and the phase difference of the light changes, such that at least a portion of the light is blocked. In short, the liquid crystal corresponding to the sub-pixel is controlled by adjusting the driving voltage of the TFT corresponding to the sub-pixel, and thus the transmission rate of the liquid crystal corresponding to the sub-pixel is adjusted (i.e. the transmission rate of the liquid crystal relates to the applied voltage or electrical field).
By using the adjust of the transmission rates of the sub-pixels associated with each pixel and the function of the color filters, a display color and a display brightness of the pixel is determined by a red light intensity, a green light intensity, and a blue light intensity of the sub-pixels on the space of the pixel.
In addition, a LCD panel in the LCD of another type does not have color filters, and the LCD of the type is also called color sequence display. The color sequence display has the red light source, the green light source, and the blue light source. Regarding the display with the color light sources, the frame-period is divided into a first frame sub-period, a second sub frame-period, and a third sub frame-period. The red light source, the green light source, and the blue light source are respectively turned on during the first frame sub-period, a second sub frame-period, and a third sub frame-period. Thus, the display with the color light sources can successfully display the colors of the pixels indicated by the video data. In short, each pixel's display color and display brightness of the display with the color light sources are formed by the red light intensity, the green light intensity, and the blue light intensity which the red light, the green light, and the blue light passed through liquid crystal box respectively during the different periods.
However, when the color sequence display continuously displays frames, if the frames have an object which moves fast, a phenomenon of color break is induced. Even, when a finger or an object is swaying in the front side of the user's eyes, the display with the color light sources may also have the phenomenon of color break. Thus, for the user, a display performance of the display with the color light sources is not better than that that of the display with the white light source.
To solve the mentioned above problem, a liquid crystal material with a fast liquid crystal responding speed (the liquid crystal responding time for each pixel must be less than 4 micro-second) is thus needed, and the corresponding frame rate must change to 180 hertz or even 240 hertz from the original 60 hertz. However, the current marketed liquid crystal material can achieve the responding speed requirement hardly. Additionally, even the current marketed liquid crystal material can achieve the responding speed requirement, but the color sequence display manufactured by the manner has an extraordinarily high cost.
Furthermore, regarding the normal white LCD display, for example, the twist nematic (TN) LCD display, when reducing the transmission rate of the normal white LCD display, a higher driving voltage is applied to control the liquid crystal. Thus, when at least part of the frame has the smaller brightness (i.e. some pixels have the smaller brightness), the normal white LCD display may have the higher power consumption. By contrast, regarding the normal black LCD display, for example, a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD display, a multi-domain vertical align (MVA) LCD display, or a in-plane switching LCD display, when increasing the transmission rate of the normal white LCD display, a higher driving voltage is applied to control the liquid crystal. Thus, when at least part of the frame has the higher brightness (i.e. some pixels have the smaller brightness), the normal white LCD display may have the higher power consumption.